The Perfect Girl
by Lil' Miss Mezzo
Summary: Set in Dramaverse, Season 2. Just one sudden visit at the ramen store reunites them. Will Shin be able to confess his feelings for Kumiko this time? ShinKumi ONESHOT


Good thing the day was bright, or else she wouldn't be able to wear the cheery smile on her face. Once her grandfather struck the two stones and they made their wishes, Kumiko was already out the door.

"Good luck, Ojou!" Tetsu was always trying to be positive around her. Even though it disappointed him that Kumiko wasn't going to inherit the title of boss in the Ooedo Household, he tried his best to help her in any way he could.

"Thanks, Tetsu. Well, I'm off!"

As she ran out the gates, Kumiko made sure to put her hair into two ponytails and check if her glasses were set right. _'All right,'_ she thought. _'Class 3-D of Kurogin High will learn a lot today!'_ As the passionate fire burned in her eyes, she looked up into the clear blue sky. How could anything go wrong today?

_'Fight-Oh! OH!'_

Once she got into the local district, far from her grandfather's house, things got even better as she found cherry blossoms falling elegantly from the trees. She felt like being moved to tears.

_'Oh, my! Today's definitely going to be a very good day!'_ she thought to herself. It was rare to see her in such a good mood, especially when she had to deal with 3-D's trouble at least on a weekly basis. Just last week, she had to go through Takeda's cowardly love for Maki Mizushima, a Momo High student. Thankfully, all worked out in the end.

With a smile on her face, Kumiko walked closer to Kurogin when she suddenly smelled something extremely delicious. She stopped dead in her tracks, using her nose to track down the wonderful scent and followed it to none other than Kuma's ramen store, inherited from his late father.

"Oh, Kuma's whipped up something good today!"

And then the debate within her began. Should she, or should she not...? Kumiko quickly stretched out her arm and checked her watch. Fifty minutes until the staff meeting.

"Oh, whatever! Staff meetings can wait!" she exclaimed while running into the shop. Interestingly enough, there weren't enough people as usual. Only about four to five people were there; perhaps it was too early to have ramen. But it was all good for Kumiko: it'll be faster for Kuma to make her ramen.

As she walked in, Kuma was stirring in a big pot, dedicated to his work. It was obvious to recognize him out of the Kumais with his blond-dyed hair. He didn't seem to notice her entrance, but she decided to wait; after all, he's got a good future ahead of him and she didn't want to screw it up now.

A seat was available on the counter, next to a young man with messy black hair and blond highlights. Kumiko hoped he didn't mind as she went up and took up the stool next to him.

"Kuma!" she called. "Can I get a bowl?"

The young prodigy of the ramen shop smiled happily at her and nodded. "All right, Yankumi. Just wait a moment."

Sighing happily, Kumiko waited in patience, allowing her eyes to wander around while Kuma went on with his work...

Or so she thought.

After a while, a sudden chill went up her spine and her gaze suddenly reverted back to Kuma, who was staring interestingly at her. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

And then his eyes shifted back and forth between her and the man sitting next to her. It made her even more confused. _'What, is there something wrong with this man?'_

But when Kumiko looked over at the man next to her, she realized he was just the same age as Kuma. The familiar hairstyle made the grinds in her head work. After all this time, what an interesting place to finally see him again.

"You're still slow as usual...Yankumi."

She just sat there speechless. Of all people, he just suddenly shows up again in her life. But it wasn't like she was depressed by it. Deep down, Kumiko was ecstatic to see his face again. To hear his lazy tone. To look at his straight unreadable expression.

"S...Sa..."

Kuma chuckled from the kitchen and shook his head. "Yankumi...did you really not recognize Shin?"

Shirokin's valedictorian looked over at Kumiko, not too surprised by her reaction. But he was really glad to meet his old homeroom teacher again. Shin Sawada gave a teasing look of disapproval before flashing a small crooked smile. Not that much has changed, except that he grew muscles due to the construction work in Africa.

It took her a while to finally say something. "Sawada! You're here! In Tokyo! Since when?"

"I just got back yesterday," he said before slurping his soda.

"Oh, really! Wow..." A cute smile appeared on her face. "This is wonderful. To be reunited with another one of my Shirokin students...It's a teacher's dream to see her students even after graduation!"

Shin chuckled. "Still talking nonsense, I see."

Kuma laughed with him. "Yup!" He handed Kumiko her bowl of ramen. "She's teaching class 3-D over at Kurogin High."

"3-D...no doubt they're trouble makers, like how we were."

Kumiko nodded embarrasingly. "Well, yeah. But they mature a lot. It took them a while to get used to my nickname. And have you heard? Head teacher Sawatari is there also."

"That monkey's over at Kurogin?" Shin retorted. It was impossible to forget a man like Sawatari, not to mention his face. He smiled as Kumiko nodded again.

"Yeah, but he's a bit more understanding than before, so that's good."

Shin hesitated for a while, suddenly remembering what he discussed with Kuma earlier. 'Yankumi..."

She turned to him curiously. "What's wrong?" The look she gave made it harder for him. Was Shin ready for this, even after a huge encouragement from Kuma?

"...Can I go with you to Kurogin? I wanna check it out."

It took a while for Kumiko to reply, but then she smiled and nodded. "Sure! You can meet the Class 3-D over there. I'm sure they'll be interested to meet you, especially Odagiri and Yabuki."

Odagiri? Yabuki? It sounded like there were two leaders of 3-D, unlike how it was three years ago. Interest was instantly sparked within Shin as he nodded. "All right."

* * *

"Quiet down, everyone!!"

3-D of Kurogin High finally settled down, but they weren't exactly perfect. Som eof them sat down in seats while others on their own desks. In the back, the group of five watched and listened with curiosity. Ryu Odagiri, the boy whose father strangely wants him to stay home and away from his friends. Hayato Yabuki, the "leader" of 3-D and best friend of Odagiri. Keita Takeda, the smallest and weakest of 3-D, but his heart makes up for it. Hikaru Tsuchiya, the tallest and most outgoing person. Yousuke Akiyama, a good friend that cares for his mother deeply.

"All right everyone, we have a special guest today. He's an old student of mine."

"Back over at Shirokin?" Odagiri asked.

Kumiko nodded. "Shirokin's 2003 valedictorian: Sawada Shin."

He walked through the doors and speculated the crowd. His presence was still the same as it was at Shirokin, for Kurogin's 3-D did nothing and watch tentatively for what he did. Shin made his way to Kumiko's desk and bowed.

"I'm Sawada Shin," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Sawada-san, how well do you know Yamaguchi?" Yabuki asked curiously.

Shin looked over at Kumiko as she cleared her throat, trying to make sure the rest of the class isn't aware of the hint within his question. "He's met my family," she answered without slipping any more information. Yabuki and Odagiri's eyebrows lifted, realizing that Shin was aware of Kumiko's family life.

"Hey, Sawada-san." Takeda gave a look that only guys should recognize. "I bet you've gone out with a couple of ladies, huh?"

The class was in an uproar while Shin released a sigh.

"Actually, no. I'm not interested in dating."

Tsuchiya wagged a finger at him. "Aw...not one girl interests you?"

"No."

Kumiko looked over at him surprised while 3-D made some remarks._ All this time...not a single girlfriend?_ It made her wonder...what was he searching for?

* * *

Sawada was graciously welcomed back over at the Ooedo household. They made sure to cook Kumiko's favorite meal in celebration of his return, but Kumiko herself was still wondering as she removed her glasses and hairties.

_'I guess I should corner him and squeeze the truth out of him.'_

After dinner, the two of them went up to Kumiko's bedroom, which somehow brought painful memories, since it was the place where Shin confronted Kumiko about her decision between resignation or the expulsion of 3-D.

"Sawada...why did you come back?"

He slowly turned to her, eyes innocently looking straight into hers.

"There's gotta be a reason...right? It's not so simple to just come back for a visit."

It looked like she hit the jackpot as Shin took a deep breath. Time to put his plan into action. "Yankumi..."

Shin saw in her eyes that she was catching on, but not so easily. Confessions were a hard thing to do, even for a guy. Why didn't he just do it three years ago? "I...I loved you ever since that day you were reinstated back to Shirokin. It was wierd, but...your spirit, your beliefs...it attracted me. It helped me get a different view of the world, especially of my father."

Looking over at her, he could see that she was absorbing all his words. "I was hesitant about going to a college because my future; that, you already know. However...there was another reason."

"...A...Another reason?" Kumiko was able to ask.

He nodded. "Yeah. If I went to a university...it would have meant that I would have gone far away...away from you."

Tears came down her cheeks. She somehow thought Shin felt that way about her, but she didn't think it would actually be true. Kumiko loved him as well, but she was afraid he wouldn't have felt the same way.

"I made sure I would come back once school was over...so that I could be with you."

Kumiko gave a sad smile...and decided to accept his feelings. "Sawada...Shin...you're my precious student. I'll do everything I can to help you succeed and be happy."

Satisfied, he gave a small chuckle as he walked over and held her face between his hands. "Just make sure you don't quit, okay?"

She chuckled and nodded before his lips came down and pressed softly on hers. It was wierd at first, but then Kumiko was able to kiss him back and wrap her arms around him.

"...I won't leave this time," he whispered. Shin could feel her lips curve upward.

"That's good." And then she brought her arms up to his neck, never letting go. Of course, Shin wasn't interested in dating.

Because he already found the perfect girl.


End file.
